The present invention is in the field of hepatitis virology. The invention relates to the complete nucleotide and deduced amino acid sequences of the envelope 1 (E1) gene of 51 hepatitis C virus (HCV) isolates from around the world and the grouping of these isolates into twelve distinct HCV genotypes. More specifically, this invention relates to oligonucleotides, peptides and recombinant proteins derived from the envelope 1 gene sequences of the 51 isolates of hepatitis C virus and to diagnostic methods and vaccines which employ these reagents.
Hepatitis C, originally called non-A, non-B hepatitis, was first described in 1975 as a disease serologically distinct from hepatitis A and hepatitis B (Feinstone, S. M. et al. (1975) N. Engl. J. Med. 292:767-770). Although hepatitis C was (and is) the leading type of transfusion-associated hepatitis as well as an important part of community-acquired hepatitis, little progress was made in understanding the disease until the recent identification of hepatitis C virus (HCV) as the causative agent of hepatitis C via the cloning and sequencing of the HCV genome (Choo, A. L. et al. (1989) Science 288:359-362). The sequence information generated by this study resulted in the characterization of HCV as a small, enveloped, positive-stranded RNA virus and led to the demonstration that HCV is a major cause of both acute and chronic hepatitis worldwide (Weiner, A. J. et al. (1990) Lancet 335:1-3). These observations, combined with studies showing that over 50% of acute cases of hepatitis C progress to chronicity with 20% of these resulting in cirrhosis and an undetermined proportion progressing to liver cancer, have led to tremendous efforts by investigators within the hepatitis C field to develop diagnostic assays and vaccines which can detect and prevent hepatitis C infection.
The cloning and sequencing of the HCV genome by Choo et al. (1989) has permitted the development of serologic tests which can detect HCV or antibody to HCV (Kuo, G. et al. (1989) Science 244:362-364). In addition, the work of Choo et al. has also allowed the development of methods for detecting HCV infection via amplification of HCV RNA sequences by reverse transcription and cDNA polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) using primers derived from the HCV genomic sequence (Weiner, A. J. et al.). However, although the development of these diagnostic methods has resulted in improved diagnosis of HCV infection, only approximately 60% of cases of hepatitis C are associated with a factor identified as contributing to transmission of HCV (Alter, M. J. et al. (1989) JAMA 262:1201-1205). This observation suggests that effective control of hepatitis C transmission is likely to occur only via universal pediatric vaccination as has been initiated recently for hepatitis B virus. Unfortunately, attempts to date to protect chimpanzees from hepatitis C infection via administration of recombinant vaccines have had only limited success. Moreover, the apparent genetic heterogeneity of HCV, as indicated by the recent assignment of all available HCV isolates to one of four genotypes, I-IV (Okamoto, H. et al. (1992) J. Gen. Virol; 73:673-679), presents additional hurdles which must be overcome in order to develop accurate and effective diagnostic assays and vaccines.
For example, one possible obstacle to the development of effective hepatitis C vaccines would arise if the observed genetic heterogeneity of HCV reflects serologic heterogeneity. In such a case, the most genetically diverse strains of HCV may then represent different serotypes of HCV with the result being that infection with one strain may not protect against infection with another. Indeed, the inability of one strain to protect against infection with another strain was recently noted by both Farci et al. (Farci, P. et al. (1992) Science 258:135-140) and Prince et al. (Prince, A. M. et al. (1992) J. Infect. Dis. 165:438-443), each of whom presented evidence that while infection with one strain of HCV does modify the degree of the hepatitis C associated with the reinfection, it does not protect against reinfection with a closely related strain. The genetic heterogeneity among different HCV strains also increases the difficulty encountered in developing RT-PCR assays to detect HCV infection since such heterogeneity often results in false-negative results because of primer and template mismatch. In addition, currently used serologic tests for detection of HCV or for detection of antibody to HCV are not sufficiently well developed to detect all of the HCV genotypes which might exist in a given blood sample. Finally, in terms of choosing the proper treatment modality to combat hepatitis infection, the inability of presently available serologic assays to distinguish among the various genotypes of HCV represents a significant shortcoming in that recent reports suggest that an HCV-infected patient""s response to therapy might be related to the genotype of the infectious virus (Yoshioka, K. et al. (1992) Hepatology 16:293-299; Kanai, K. et al. (1992) Lancet 339:1543; Lan, J. Y. N. et al. (1992) Hepatology 16:209A). Indeed, the data presented in the above studies suggest that the closely related genotypes I and II are less responsive to interferon therapy than are the closely related genotypes III and IV. Moreover, preliminary data by Pozzato et al. (Pozzato, G. et al. (1991) Lancet 338:509) suggests that different genotypes may be associated with different types or degrees of clinical disease. Taken together, these studies suggest that before effective vaccines against HCV infection can be developed, and indeed, before more accurate and effective methods for diagnosis and treatment of HCV infection can be produced, one must obtain a greater knowledge about the genetic and serologic diversity of HCV isolates.
In a recent attempt to gain an understanding of the extent of genetic heterogeneity among HCV strains, Bukh et al. carried out a detailed analysis of HCV isolates via the use of PCR technology to amplify different regions of the HCV genome (Bukh, J. et al. (1992a) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 89:187-191). Following PCR amplification, the 5xe2x80x2-noncoding (5xe2x80x2 NC) portion of the genomes of various HCV isolates were sequenced and it was found that primer pairs designed from conserved regions of the 5xe2x80x2 NC region of the HCV genome were more sensitive for detecting the presence of HCV than were primer pairs representing other portions of the genome (Bukh, J. et al. (1992b) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 89:4942-4946). In addition, the authors noted that although many of the HCV isolates examined could be classified into the four genotypes described by Okamoto et al. (1992), other previously undescribed genotypes emerged based on genetic heterogeneity observed in the 5xe2x80x2 NC region of the various isolates. One of the most prominent of these newly noted genotypes comprised a group of related viruses that contained the most genetically divergent 5xe2x80x2 NC regions of those studied. This group of viruses, tentatively classified as a fifth genotype, are very similar to strains recently described by others (Cha, T.-A et al. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 89:7144-7148; Chan, S-W. et al. (1992) J. Gen. Virol., 73:1131-1141 and Lee, C-H et al. (1992) J. Clin. Microbio. 30:1602-1604). In addition, at least four more putative genotypes were identified thereby providing evidence that the genetic heterogeneity of HCV was more extensive than previously appreciated.
However, while the studies of Bukh et al. (1992a and b) provided new and useful information on the genetic heterogeneity of HCV, it is widely appreciated by those skilled in the art that the three structural genes of HCV, core (C), envelope (E1) and envelope 2/nonstructural 1 (E2/NS1) are the most important for the development of serologic diagnostics and vaccines since it is the product of these genes that constitutes the hepatitis C virion. Thus, a determination of the nucleotide sequence of one or all of the structural genes of a variety of HCV isolates would be useful in designing reagents for use in diagnostic assays and vaccines since a demonstration of genetic heterogeneity in a structural gene(s) of HCV isolates might suggest that some of the HCV genotypes represent distinct serotypes of HCV based upon the previously observed relationship between genetic heterogeneity and serologic heterogeneity among another group of single-stranded, positive-sense RNA viruses, the picornaviruses (Ruechert, R. R. xe2x80x9cPicornaviridae and their replicationxe2x80x9d, in Fields, B. N. et al., eds. Virology, New York: Raven Press, Ltd. (1990) 507-548).
The present invention relates to 51 cDNAs, each encoding the complete nucleotide sequence of the envelope 1 (E1) gene of an isolate of human hepatitis C virus (HCV).
The present invention also relates to the nucleic acid and deduced amino acid sequences of these E1 cDNAs.
It is an object of this invention to provide synthetic nucleic acid sequences capable of directing production of recombinant E1 proteins, as well as equivalent natural nucleic acid sequences. Such natural nucleic acid sequences may be isolated from a cDNA or genomic library from which the gene capable of directing synthesis of the E1 proteins may be identified and isolated. For purposes of this application, nucleic acid sequence refers to RNA, DNA, cDNA or any synthetic variant thereof which encodes for peptides.
The invention also relates to the method of preparing recombinant E1 proteins derived from the E1 cDNA sequences by cloning the nucleic acid and inserting the cDNA into an expression vector and expressing the recombinant protein in a host cell.
The invention also relates to isolated and substantially purified recombinant E1 proteins and analogs thereof encoded by the E1 cDNAs.
The invention further relates to the use of recombinant E1 proteins as diagnostic agents and as vaccines.
The invention also relates to the use of single-stranded antisense poly- or oligonucleotides derived from the E1 cDNAs to inhibit the expression of the hepatitis C E1 gene.
The invention further relates to multiple computer-generated alignments of the nucleotide and deduced amino acid sequences of the 51 E1 cDNAs. These multiple sequence alignments serve to highlight regions of homology and non-homology between different sequences and hence, can be used by one skilled in the art to design peptides and oligonucleotides useful as reagents in diagnostic assays and vaccines.
The invention therefore also relates to purified and isolated peptides and analogs thereof derived from E1 cDNA sequences.
The invention further relates to the use of these peptides as diagnostic agents and vaccines.
The present invention also encompasses methods of detecting antibodies specific for hepatitis C virus in biological samples. The methods of detecting HCV or antibodies to HCV disclosed in the present invention are useful for diagnosis of infection and disease caused by HCV and for monitoring the progression of such disease. Such methods are also useful for monitoring the efficacy of therapeutic agents during the course of treatment of HCV infection and disease in a mammal.
The invention also provides a kit for the detection of antibodies specific for HCV in a biological sample where said kit contains at least one purified and isolated peptide derived from the E1 cDNA sequences.
The invention further provides isolated and purified genotype-specific oligonucleotides and analogs thereof derived from E1 cDNA sequences.
The invention also relates to a method for detecting the presence of hepatitis C virus in a mammal, said method comprising analyzing the RNA of a mammal for the presence of hepatitis C virus. The invention further relates to a method for determining the genotype of hepatitis C virus present in a mammal. This method is useful in determining the proper course of treatment for an HCV-infected patient.
The invention also provides a diagnostic kit for the detection of hepatitis C virus in a biological sample. The kit comprises purified and isolated nucleic acid sequences useful as primers for reverse-transcription polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) analysis of RNA for the presence of hepatitis C virus.
The invention further provides a diagnostic kit for the determination of the genotype of a hepatitis C virus present in a mammal. The kit comprises purified and isolated nucleic acid sequences useful as primers for RT-PCR analysis of RNA for the presence of HCV in a biological sample and purified and isolated nucleic acid sequences useful as hybridization probes in determining the genotype of the HCV isolate detected in PCR.
This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions for use in prevention or treatment of hepatitis C in a mammal.